Gatorade
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Sakura leaned back in her seat, arms crossed. "That's the butt-wipe who stole my Gatorade." Ino's eyes widened and she dramatically gasped. "You straddled Sasuke Uchiha?" SasuSaku Gatorade Fic
1. Gatorade: Orange

_A/N: Meh, not the most original title I suppose but at least I wrote something. _

_I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Gatorade or VitaminWater._

* * *

**The G-Series**

.

.

.

"And the Leaf High Blossoms have won for the fourth time this season!"

"Nice game, team!" Guy cheered, excitedly high-fiving his players.

Sakura cheered along with her teammates excitedly. Their team had beaten their rival team (ironically from the same school) the Leaf High Grass. The school was divided into four groups as the building and student population were both grand. The groups were the Blossoms, Flowerets, Leaves, and the Grass. The Leaf and Grass usually associated with each other while the Blossoms and Flowerets were with each other so today's game was a rarity.

Sakura huffed in exhaustion, a huge grin across her face as she tiredly jogged over to where the beverages were being handed out.

Sakura Haruno, top runner of her track team as well as honor student of her high school at only age fourteen. Everything about her was unique from her mint green eyes and pastel pink hair to her quirky and contradictory personality. She was often nicknamed "Ball of Sunshine" because of her bright attitude towards everyday life. The only thing brighter than her smile, someone once told her, was her future.

"One water please!"

"Water."

"Can I get a water?"

Sakura bypassed the ever-popular H2O section to her own personal haven no one else seemed to be interested in.

"One o—"

"Orange Gatorade."

The female holding the tray of drinks batted her mascara'd lashes at him before handing him the _only _orange Gatorade she had.

Sakura blinked in shock before turning around to face her new enemy.

"Um, I think I asked for that Gatorade first," She complained, hand on hip.

The dark haired teen looked up from his just opened Gatorage with a stoic expression. She would have melted into a pile of "gawd-he's-hawt" goo if it weren't for the fact _her _Gatorade was in _his _dirty, evil, sexy, I-want-those-on-many-places hands.

"Hn."

Sakura gaped in surprise at being dismissed while he lifted the refreshing sports drink to his mouth. Sakura snapped and did the only thing she could do—she jumped him.

"Asshole, give me my Gatorade!"

Sasuke grunted from the impact of being pushed to the ground by a hundred pounds of fury while Sakura took the moment of shock to reach for his bottle that has spilt half of its precious content from the abrupt fall.

"No," he grunted, "get _off of me._" He threatened dangerously low.

Sakura ignored the warning and continued to wrestle for the drink.

"Hey, hey, now fighting!" Guy yelled, running over.

He quickly heaved the kicking and screaming teen from her victim and another coach helped said teen-victim to his feet.

Sakura glared at her new-found-rival who just gave her a black stare, his usually messy-in-a-neat-way hair completely tousled and _god he'd be so freakin' sexy right now if he wasn't a complete jackass…_

Sakura wiped the drool from her thoughts inwardly while outwardly huffing and snatching herself from Guy's grip. She spared him (meaning the sexy beast whom she did not know the name of) a prompt "fuck you" before walking off, unconsciously swaying her hips in anger.

Her fellow teammate Lee took the gesture the wrong way and wolf whistled to her across the field.

"SHUT UP, LEE!"

.

.

.

"Was he shirtless?"

Sakura sighed. This would be her best friend's first response to the (tragic) story of yesterday's events. Ino was always like that, she was the number one fangirl for any cute guy, which happened to be quite a few in Ino's opinion. The latest, Sakura thought, was… Kiba was it?

"No, Ino," Sakura scolded as if she were talking to a child, "he was not shirtless. He was in the Grass track uniform."

Ino visibly deflated and took a long sip of her XXX VitaminWater. Ino practically lived off the stuff, she said it adds a "little fun to your water". Sakura personally thought it tasted like watered down pomegranate juice and sugar. Then again, Ino said her precious Gatorades tasted like "diabetes sugar syrup in a bottle". _Touché, _Sakura thought, _touché._

"Gatorade is nasty anyway, if anything, he was saving you from lifelong fate of daily insulin shots."

Sakura shivered at the word "shots" but still manage to shoot Ino a glare. Gatorade was _not _a diabetes-inducing killer. If anything, it was healthier _and _tastier than Ino's disgusting sour water.

Sakura smirked when a sudden comeback popped into her mind.

"I guess you're right," Sakura replied coolly, "such a high sugar intake wouldn't be too good for _non-athletes."_

Ino gaped at Sakura in a "I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-you-bitch" way before turning literally red.

"Cheerleading _is _a sport, jackass!" Ino retorted, huffing to blow the loose blonde locks that had escaped her ponytail away from her face so she could effectively glare the pinkette down.

Anyone who knew Ino, like really knew her, knew that "real sports" was a touchy subject with her. Cheerleading had always been her passion since she was just starting to walk and she strived to be the best at it. One year in junior high after she made the cheerleading team she'd overheard her mother and real father (her parents had a divorce when she was eight) talking about her. Her father had yelled out that "cheerleading isn't even a sport" and that "half of the child support I pay goes to useless things like this, doesn't it" along with a few inappropriate names at her mother. Since then she'd get extremely hotheaded anytime anyone even mentioned the words _sport, cheerleading, _and _isn't _in the same conversation.

It was a low blow, Sakura admitted inwardly, but Gatorade was her passion as well.

The two were interrupted by a loud crashing noise to their right (well, Ino's right and Sakura's left) where the cafeteria entrance was.

A good ten yards away was the remains of a spaghetti lunch dumped on the floor beside a gushing milk and a plastic tray. The cause of the huge mess seemed to be the two students who were now arguing rather loudly, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Thanks a lot, bastard!" The blonde one shouted.

"You should watch where you're going then, dumbass." The other one replied calmly with dark brown.

The blonde childishly stomped his foot in aggravation.

"You owe me a new lunch!"

"No, if anything, you owe me a new shirt," the brunette motioned to the red spaghetti sauce stain on the bottom of his shirt with a pointed look.

"It was your fault!"

"Naruto," a new voice entered the argument along with a new teen with raven hair and matching ey—

_Its that Gatorade-stealing bastard!_

"Just leave Hyuuga alone."

Sakura silently fumed in her seat while Ino squealed in excitement.

A perfectly polished pink index finger pointed to the newcomer in front of Sakura, catching her attention.

"That guy is _sooo _hot, right? His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's in soccer and track like you but for Grass. He has the biggest fanclub of the school," Ino explained to her friend.

The pinkette scoffed and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed.

"That's the butt-wipe who stole my Gatorade."

Ino's eyes widened and she dramatically gasped.

"You _straddled Sasuke Uchiha!"_

A few head turned, mostly girls, and Sakura made desperate quieting motions with her hands.

"One, I _tackled _Sasuke Uchiha, two, not so loud!"

The blonde made a flapping motion with her hand, dismissing the "minor" differences of two words. She took a swig of her VitaminWater and picked up a shred of cheddar cheese from her salad. She nibbled it thoughtfully, thinking she should really increase her dairy intake for stronger bones and muscles. Cheerleaders can't be brittle-boned!

Sakura, unlike her health-conscience best friend picked up a French fry with as much melted cheese and bacon she could find in her large plate of nachos. She lightly hummed in approval at the crispy bacon and sharp cheddar. To the side of her nachos was a small plate with a large slice of strawberry shortcake, her favorite. The meal would have been absolutely perfect if it weren't for one thing—the school had discontinued selling Gatorade since its unpopularity months ago and Sakura had finished her bottles from home hours ago.

"Hey," Ino suddenly started, "have you seen that new Katy Pe—…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously at her friend's abrupt stop and long pause. Ino was gaping like Jesus had just fallen down from the third floor onto their cafeteria tiles right before her. Sakura connected her gaze to Ino's and followed their direction—behind her.

Sakura wished she could disappear when she did turn around.

Half the cafeteria was staring, the girls were gawking, and Sakura was dreading as they all watched Sasuke Uchiha walking towards her table.

-Followed by Naruto Uzumaki but no one seemed to have cared.

Sasuke turned right before he reached her table and Sakura sighed out of relief.

Once Sasuke passed her he suddenly, without even glancing at her, tossed something bright orange at her. Sakura caught it with ease having been on the basketball team during middle school and looked at him curiously before glancing down at the cold object in her hands.

Sakura gasped and just stared at the large container for a few minutes, reading the label over and over again in disbelief.

After a while she smiled and unscrewed the large cap.

**Orange Gatorade**


	2. Gatorade: Fruit Punch

_A/N: Chapter two is being released earlier than originally planned but I love you guys so it's worth it. XD Please enjoy the second chapter of the G-Series!_

* * *

**The G-Series**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If there are no other questions let's begi—yes, Haruno?"

Sakura let her hand fall back down to her lap after Kakashi acknowledged her. Her other classmates glanced over at her curiously, not used to someone like her, an honor student, having any questions.

"May I please be excused to the bathroom?" She asked sweetly.

Kakashi blinked in surprise before slowly nodding. Sakura thanked him and stood from her desk and left for the restrooms right down the hall.

After peeking behind her to make sure no one was paying attention she slipped pass the restrooms and snuck out the back exit to where first period soccer was being held.

As expected, Sakura thought, the Grass soccer team was working hard as ever. They always won any soccer games. She walked down to the bleachers away from the group of cheerleaders ogling all of the players (specifically a certain raven haired one). She resisted the urge to snatch a Gatorade from the table of refreshments that had yet to been touched.

Luckily the Grass's coach, Anko, was too involved in teacher a student the proper way to guard to notice the pink haired students sneaking into their field.

A few yards away Sakura spotted her target and quickly jogged over.

The guy who was currently talking to Sasuke looked up when he saw her. Naruto, Sakura recalled, was his name.

"Oi," he shouted loudly, "what're you doing here?"

Sasuke finally looked over to her, giving her a questioning look for a brief second before going back to watching the mini-practice-game a few of his teammates had going on.

"Yeah," she replied lamely, glad no one was looking their way from the blonde's volume.

Naruto suddenly grinned like a Cheshire cat and nudged Sakura suggestively.

"You're sneaking out of class to see Teme too, huh?"

Sakura gave him a weird look.

"Teme," she repeated with a raised pitch at the end to assume a questing tone.

Naruto stop nudging her to point at the Uchiha.

"Yep! Teme, Bastard, Asshole, Jackass, all synonyms of Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura stifled a laugh before getting back to business, well, what she came here for.

"Anyway," Sakura interrupted, getting Sasuke's attention, "I just came by to thank you for yesterday."

"Aa."

Sakura's involuntary twitched.

_I go all this way to thank the jerk and he just… just __**grunts **__at me! _

"Well, I'll see you at the All-Track meet tomorrow," Sakura drawled awkwardly, half not knowing what to say half waiting for a decent "it was no problem" or "you're welcome".

Sasuke didn't reply, just nodded curtly still not looking at her.

_Oh it's on now!_

"The least you could do is say you're welcome," Sakura snapped loudly, "I snuck out of class just to thank you for something you _owed _me in the first place and all you do is ignore me!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto take a step back with a frightened expression. Sasuke didn't flinch.

"You're such an asshole!" Sakura concluded, turning around to stomp off dramatically.

"Hey!"

Sakura froze I fear from the familiar voice. She slowly turned her head to see the blaringly angry face of Anko approaching closer and closer by the second.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered, voicing her thoughts as she tried to hide behind Sasuke.

Anko stopped barely three feet in front of them, glaring each of them down.,

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! My perfect record is all going to go down the drain! I'm going to get detention for sneaking out of class, then I'll get cancer from all the kids smoking in there, then I'll sneak out of the house all of the time and join a biker gang, then I'll get arrested and raped in jail, then I'll get pregnant with a demon baby, then I—_

"Naruto Uzumaki, DETENTION! Sneaking out of class is _inacceptable. _You should be ashamed!" Anko cried out, pointing to the entrance of the school. She then turned around, escorting the blonde to the office.

_No way, I'm saved!_

Sakura inwardly victory danced and cheered, outwardly sighing in relief and relaxing her stiff posture.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Said boy easily caught the soccer ball tossed at him by a teammate motioning for him to join their practice. He took a step forward in their direction for glancing over his shoulder at the pink haired girl still standing there awkwardly.

The slight breeze blew his hair as if in slow motion, the sun making his eyes sparkle like in a movie scene. He opened his mouth and Sakura inwardly melted into a puddle of goo.

_Oh god, he's going to apologize and confess his undying love for me since the day we met!_

"Get to class, you're annoying."

POP—is the sound of Sakura's belief in chivalry dying an instant death via rifle headshot.

"Screw you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked.

"I think I'll pass."

"Ugh!"

.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight, Sasuke Uchiha said he didn't want to screw you?"

"Ugh!"

Sakura slammed her head painfully against the table. How many times did it take a blonde to understand a simple story? A million, Sakura thought dryly.

"For the millionth time, Ino, _not _like _that_," Sakura explained, tempted to pull out a sheet of paper and draw it for the girl in crayon. The bright colors might keep her attention long enough for her few brain cells to process the information.

Ino, for once, didn't add to the conversation and opted to take a sip of her Essential VitaminWater. Sakura inwardly gagged and pulled out her Fruit Punch Gatorade. Before she could even unscrew the orange plastic cap a dark presence plopped itself at their table. Sakura blinked in surprise before finally looking over. A groan escaped her lips and her head unceremoniously fell to the table with a soft thud.

Sasuke smirked at her before going back to ignoring her presence and pretending it was normal for him to sit at their table like that.

Ino was too busy drooling and gawking to do anything.

"Uchiha," Sakura snapped bitterly, sitting up to fully glare at him, "what do you think you're doing at _our _table?"

Sasuke didn't even glance at her.

"The dobe is in detention," Sasuke answered simply.

"That's no excuse!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached into his bag before pausing and staring at Sakura's drink with an unreadable expression. Sakura gulped and unconsciously moved her hand closer to the precious red bottle in fear Sasuke was going to attempt to steal this drink too.

However, Sasuke did not. He merely pulled out his own bottle.

_Of the same flavor. _

"What a coincidence," Sakura laughed out, relaxing and forgetting exactly who she was talking too.

Sasuke smirked and nodded slightly.

"Oh my god!"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked over at the blonde across from them startled only to see her cheesing like a fool.

"You just totally like had a conversation with Sasuke Uchiha," Ino squealed, pulling out her phone to most likely text her other friends.

Sakura and Sasuke both rolled their eyes.

"He's not that great," Sakura muttered with annoyance as she sipped her Fruit Punch Gatorade.

Sasuke smirked.  
"Really? Cause my track time was better than yours but almost a full minute."

Sakura almost spat out her drink and looked at him in disbelief.

"You _so _did not!"

Sasuke pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper with all of the track times recorded for the Grass vs. Blossom game. In printed ink letters was a number two next to the name Sakura Haruno and just above her a one with Sasuke Uchiha.

"No way! How'd you manage that? The rest of you team sucked eggs."

Sasuke smirked and began to explain his own home training exercises and research. The two ended up talking for the rest of lunch and Sakura prided herself on finally making Sasuke laugh (though he quickly tried to cover his mouth with his hand and fake cough) and blush a bit.

Not that she thought he was OK or anything, she still hates his guts.

* * *

_A/N: Denial~! Review a lot and I'll get the third chapter up ASAP!_


	3. Gatorade: Lemon Lime

_A/N: This update was written and posted later than originally planned so I apologize but thank you SO much for all of the wonderful reviews. I'll be sure to give you all a special treat at the last chapter. ;) _

_Special thanks to Pilar Ann, the most dependable and creative reviewer ever!_

* * *

**The G-Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I am pumped, WHOO!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend's tactics. Attracting track guys with her "interest" in the sport—so Ino-style.

"_Oh, Saku, I wanna be there for moral support," _Sakura mimicked in a squeaky voice she saw resembling to Ino before going back to her regular voice, "moral support my ass."

Ino glanced over at the pinkette with a grin before rolling her head back over to the groups of stretching guys on the track fields. Her beach blonde hair was styled into its regular high ponytail but delicately curled only to be combed through so it looked more natural and slightly messy like that "sexy bedhead" she was always ranting about. Ino went for the more natural make-up look that day and wore a baby blue hoodie that brought out her ocean blue eyes, a tight fitting black skirt and black heels Sakura was positive were humanly impossible to walk in—somehow Ino made it look natural though.

"This is morale support," Ino explained, eyeing a particularly yummy looking piece of man-meat, "seeing all of these hot track guys increases my morale."

Sakura shook her head in disapproval and left the bleachers to head to the Blossoms' section of the meet.

Ino made a point to wolf whistle at her best friend playfully and shout "nice ass runner number four!"

Sakura immediately flushed and adjusted her bags to clasp her hands over her backside, practically feeling the curious glances at her, runner four, backside. She made a mental note to embarrass Ino at school on Monday. She had a whole weekend to plot, oh the joys of Leaf High's schedule.

She reached her destination where the bulk of her team was chattering and stretching and tossed her bags carelessly by the lockers. If anyone were to steal anything all they'd get was a T-shirt and jeans—and maybe an outdated cellular device.

Sakura took deep breaths and bounced on the balls of her feet in attempt to shake the nervousness she felt suddenly brewing in the pit of her stomach. The All-Track Meet was one of the more important meets for track because the member with the best time would go to the Fire County competition and if they passed they would move on to the Honshu competition, then National competition, and the rarest would be in the International competition.

Leaf High was known to have the best soccer team but their track was pretty iffy. In fact, Leaf hadn't had a track member make it to International in about twenty years. Might Guy (the Blossoms' track coach) said he saw potential in this year's group though.

_Maybe I can be the one to make it to International, prove all of the other schools that badmouth Leaf's track wrong..._

"Oi," Sakura turned around at the oddly familiar voice and smiled softly when she recognized the bright orange and yellow.

"Hey, Naruto," She greeted, briefly noticing Sasuke wasn't with him… not that she cared of course.

Naruto just stood grinning at her with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Sooo, rumor has it, number four, you're pretty packed back there if you kn—"

Naruto was promptly punched in the jaw.

"OW!"

"Ignore him. He's an idiot."

Sakura looked to her left to see Sasuke standing there as emotionless as usual with a black button-up top with sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, black skinny jeans (that luckily weren't _too _skinny 'cause that'd just be gross), black converse, and a white cast over his right arm.

Sakura immediately perked up at this.

"What happened?"

There was a pause.

"I fell off my roof."

…

"Um, what?"

Naruto finally seemed stable enough to speak and switched sides to stand by his best friend.

"Teme was totally being a creeper and watching people in trees but he's uncool so he tripped and fell."

Sasuke huffed.

"Only after you pushed me, dobe."

"I told you I thought you were my neighbor's evil squirrel!"

"Whoa, hold up," Sakura interrupted, preventing a fight with hurried hand motions.

"You're not running today?" She asked Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously not."

Sakura shot him a glare that read "don't be a smartass" before guilt took over her conscious. She didn't like seeing anyone injured, especially not people she knew—even if she didn't particularly like him. He was _okay _she guessed. But the point was if he didn't run today, and he had proved to her yesterday at lunch he was the whole school's best runner, then he wouldn't have a chance to place for the Fire County competition.

Then it dawned on her.

She was the second best runner, right after Sasuke.

And if Sasuke wasn't there the pressure was on her as Leaf's only chance to win.

Sasuke seemed to notice her mood change and hesitantly stepped forward to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder with the non-broken arm.

She looked up surprised at the gesture from someone like him. He still look stoic, though a slight pink tint dusted his cheeks and he avoided eye contact.

"Don't worry about it."

And with those simple words he left, Naruto literally skipping behind him giddily.

Sakura stood dazed for a moment, confused. She then shook her head and began bouncing on the balls of her feet again, this time for a different feeling in the bit of her stomach. A feeling she really wished she didn't have with Sasuke involved.

.

.

.

Guy patted his student on the back supportively as her name was called.

"Make me proud, Haruno."

Sakura nodded and took her place in the line-up numbly. On the inside she didn't feel scared, nervous, excited, anything. She felt completely blank and void of all emotion as well as oblivious to the world around her yet _so _aware. So aware of the excitedly cheering fans, Ino and Naruto's loud "go Sakura-chan" chants, the stares from other track members, Guy's nervous lip biting behind her. She was blank and numb but aware on the inside, her outside, however, was not in such a state of shock. She was unconsciously shaking, knees weak, organs feeling light and airy as if they didn't even exist, her heart was thudding blaringly loud in her ears, and her palms were sweaty.

"_Make me proud", what a terrible thing to say. That adds so much pressure…_

Sakura vaguely realized she was in starting block position and vaguely realized a few moments later she was running.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion and the cheering of the crowds were a light buzz in her mind. Hurdles are a breeze when you're too nervous to realize you're doing them and muscle soreness doesn't seem so painful when you're too scared to notice you're running.

.

.

.

"Great job, Sakura-san!"

"We knew you could do it!"

"You didn't let me down, Sakura."

Sakura blinked dumbly at the hoards of team members and even members of other teams she'd never talked to pulling her into a huge group hug.

The world was normal though a bit jittery from excitement but Sakura was still in a slight shock from winning. It took a full ten seconds of continuous compliments for something to click in her brain saying "hey, you won".

When it did click she finally grinned so wide it put Naruto to shame and managed to return a high-five from Rock Lee before blonde and blonde attacked her and knocked her off balance.

"SAKU-CHANNNN~!" Ino shouted dramatically, using those cheerleader lungs to permanently deafen anyone in a ten foot radius. Naruto wasn't much better with his "SAKURAAAAA-CHAN~".

Ino and Naruto scared most of the crowd away and Ino pulled Sakura over to the lockers to get her stuff while Naruto held on to Sakura's other arm like a vice singing "Sakura-chan is the best runner ever~".

Sakura giggled, feeling giddy and bubbly all over as she pulled her bags over her shoulder and followed the blabbering Ino to the parking lot.

It was dark by then, probably ten at night, but everyone was wide awake and buzzed as if they had just done crack.

"That was so cool how you jumped over that last hurdle!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura grinned again.  
"Really?"

"Mhm," Ino interjected, "and you looked freakin' hot all sweaty and stuff hen you finished and omg those nice thighs and calves of yours without even wearing heels, I'm jealous."

Sakura laughed and practically skipped over to where Ino's baby blue Toyota Camry sat next to a shiny black Mercedes. Sakura felt a little envy for whoever had enough money for such a pretty and clean car with amazingly cool rims.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called, walking over to the nice car while dragging Sakura who's arm he was still clutching.

Sasuke looked over from her spot leaning on the tree next to said expensive vehicle and nodded in greeting. He looked over Sakura for a moment while Naruto blabbered to him animatedly about the game and Ino backed him up with unnecessary details like Sakura's "sexy sweaty hair".

The two blondes then began to argue with each other over which move Sakura looked coolest doing and Sasuke took the distraction to step forward to Sakura and pull something out of his bag with his left arm and hand it over to Sakura.

The label on the bottle made her brighten instantly and she gratefully took the Lemon-Lime Gatorade, popping open the cap and drinking it immediately.

Somehow the sports drink was still cold which only made Sakura all the more cheerful.

"Thank you," She gasped out between gulps. A hundred meter hurdles can really wear a person out…

Sasuke nodded and motioned to his (freakin' awesome) shiny black car.

"Need a ride?"

_OMG YESSS! With a car as freakin' awesome as that! Your family must be the rulers of Mars or something to give their teenage son such a flippin' awesome-sauce car!_

"No thank you, Crippled," Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the nickname, "I came here with Ino so I'd hate to just di-…"

Sakura blankly stared at the Camry speeding down the road with two laughing blondes inside. In place of where the car used to be, aside from skid marks and exhaust was a small sheet of paper.

Sakura sighed and squatted to pick up the little white sheet.

* * *

_Have fun with Sasuke in his awesome car, you can thank me later._

_-Ino_

* * *

Sakura groaned and turned to the passenger's side door a smirking Sasuke was already holding open with his good arm.

"Such nice friends you have." He said sarcastically as he got in on his side.

Sakura shot him a glare.

"Naruto is _your _friend, thank you, and I'm not above dying just to wreck your pretty little Mercedes in a ditch, Rich Boy."

Sasuke shrugged and backed out of the crowded parking lot with ease.

"Mother would just buy me a new one anyway."

"You suck."

"...heh."

"Not like that!

Sakura flushed at the implied statement and glared out of her door window, missing the small smile Sasuke gave her before asking her address.

"It's just past the Matsumoto park," Sakura explained watching for the familiar oriental park.

"Ah," he replied.

Sakura shot him a glare.

"Is that an affirmative 'ah' or a 'I-don't-understand' 'ah'?"

Sasuke smirked at her before countering with a "hn".

She pouted childishly and crossed her arms before being jerked forward with a sudden slam of the brakes. Sakura barely missed knocking her head painfully against the dashboard by Sasuke's arm held over her chest like a seatbelt (she thought she lived too close by to really need one). She numbly registered that Sasuke was twisted in an awkward angle to save her with his only fully operational arm.

Nearly two inches in front of the car was another car, though an older and trashier one with an obviously drunken driver that had somehow managed to crash into a tree and still be half in the street, causing almost another accident with Sasuke's car. The small Honda driver ahead was not so fortunate and and managed to be flipped over on it's side from the sudden turn the driver attempted to not crash into the drunken man full on. The man in the drivers seat of the Honda was now quickly hopping out from the door that wasn't against the concrete and helping an injured woman from the passenger's side, most likely his wife.

"I don't think I trust being in a car with you anymore," Sakura announced. "you tried to kill _and _molest me."

Sakura pointed to the chest Sasuke had finally moved his arm away from as proof.

Sasuke sent her a death glare and Sakura almost flinched at the intensity.

"You should put your damn seatbelt on."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're sounding like my mother."

"Seatbelt."

"No."

"_Now."_

"_No."_

"Sakura, I am not joking, put it on."

"I'm not joking either, my house is only like two streets away."

"I don't care, put it on."

"No."

Sasuke silently veered the car to the side of the street just past the crash site and kept his eyes forward and hand gripping the steering wheel tensely. His patience had just about ran out.

The sudden fear he'd felt when they'd almost collided dead on with the car was something he wasn't used to at all. He didn't feel many emotions and when he did they were minute. But witnessing Sakura almost getting injured or even _dying _sprung something in him and the fear and need to protect he overwhelmed him. He was positive if he were by himself in the car he'd be dead right now without much remorse.

"I will not repeat myself Sakura, stop being childish and put the fucking seatbelt on before I use force." Sasuke ordered in a low but somehow all the more dangerous voice she'd never heard before.

Sakura sat still defiantly. Her house _was _only a measly two streets to the left and the ride had been smooth thus far (minus the trivial car thing), there was no need to put the stupid thing on. Besides, she inwardly snickered at this, Sasuke could barely drive with one arm she doubted he could pull of some real hardcore force on her with it.

"Why does it even matter? It wasn't even a real accident."

Sasuke sighed, mentally telling himself to take deep breaths.

"Because I don't want you to die, okay? So just put on the seatbelt and we can leave."

Sakura groaned but pulled the seatbelt and clicked it in place giving Sasuke a "viola".

Sasuke ignored this and continued to her house silently, secretly relieved beyond words and driving noticeable slower.

* * *

_A/N: Aw, that got a little fluffy at the end there (if you read it right)! Sasuke concerned for Sakura's health equals win!_

_Anyway, back to the main point: Gatorade._

_**THERE IS A SECRET SUB-CHAPTER TO THIS FIC TITLED "I.S.S. Naruto Style" FOR CHAPTER TWO.**_

_**The fic is separate and can be located from my profile or just type in the title in the Search.**_

_**The fic is Naruto's thoughts on detention after he was sent there by Anko in chapter two.**_

_**There is implied SasuSaku mentioned quite a bit as well as a little ShikaTema.**_

_**Please check that out if you're curious on what happened in the unmentioned parts of chapter two.**_

_ありがとございます_


	4. Gatorade: Cool Blue

**EDIT CHAPTER 3:**_ I made quite a few mistakes with that chapter and I apologize... I probably should get a beta. But I'm too lazy and impatient. Anyway, I meant to write Sasuke fell out of a TREE since I changed it after Naruto's line but I had forgotten and I don't want to repost the chapter because everyone has already read and reviewed and no one said anything about it. XD Also, I fixed Sasuke's glitch with his arm broken but she still drove using BOTH hands in the steering wheel in cast... I repeat, I already fixed it long before most people reviewed._

_A/N: This chapter isn't as Gatorade oriented as I would have liked but we're coming to a close soon in this fic and Sasuke and Sakura's relationship seems to be going nowhere. I don't want to rush things either but I have very few chapters left and I already have a theme set out for the last chapter which is soon so bear with me, I'm trying. _

_Gosh I love Pilar Ann, I always wait until I see her review before writing another chapter. _

_And thanks to _

_**Paranormal Elf** _

_**ZOMG its Angie**_

_for the continued support. Anyone else who reviewed two times or more (minus Pilar Ann, I've had you covered from day one XD) I have forgotten please tell me via PM or review._

* * *

**The G-Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The excessive tapping of sparkly glitter-silver heels on cheap white cafeteria tiles filled the slowly crowding lunch room accompanied by the impatient finger taps on the plastic cap of (ironically) Relax VitaminWater. The impatient but giddy owner of the soft but annoying noises was none other than Ino Yamanaka, as best friend with a mission—which was currently being delayed. Her main target was currently conversing with her other target and she didn't know whether to be overjoyed or pissed off.

Okay, well, she was totally over Sasuke now that Sakura totally had dibs (though the pinkette wasn't aware named dibs were made _yet_) and this was a step up in her plan but she _really _didn't like waiting and she _really _wanted to talk to her best friend about last night.

The blonde grinned at the thought.

The plan to ditch Sakura with Sasuke after the game was the best plan she and Naruto had _ever _come up with. Well, she hadn't known the loser until recently but she supposed if he supported SasuSaku (she had come up with the "cute" name) he was pretty darn cool.

Ino spared a glance to the lunch line that was once barren (she'd made sure to get there early to beat Sakura) to see Naruto near the end of the steadily growing lin laughing loudly at something Kiba had said in front of him with his posse.

Blue eyes fought the urge to continue staring at Kiba's _absolutely delicious _body and quickly focused back on her targets. Sakura was still talking with Sasuke, not even in line yet, and adjusted her bags on her shoulder to shift her weight on the other leg.

Ino groaned.

That was a sure sign they wouldn't be going anywhere for quite a while. A light "ding" alerted her of a text message and Ino looked down at her phone to check the sender.

_Karin Whore-Face_

A small smirk made its way to the teens face at the name she'd so smartly saved the backstabber's contact as she deleted the message. Served the evil bitch right, buying brand new Jimmy Choo's without her in eighth grade… I mean like, _who does that? _Such a terrible crime.

Ino shook her head and tsk'd in disapproval before checking back on her targets. Luckily (for once, Ino added) she was wrong about something and Sakura was already halfway to their table while Sasuke was making his way over to hell—I mean the lunch line.

Ino grinned brightly at her best friend but the evil glint in her mascara'd eyes gave her away. Sakura glanced down to check for thumb tacks in her seat (the blonde was capable of anything, really) before cautiously sitting down.

"What?"

Ino grinned even more.

"You can thank me now."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together in obvious confusion (and OMG, Ino thought, I am _so _jealous of how cute she is…).

Ino sighed in an exasperated manner and saw Naruto walking over to their table out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, setting you and Sasuke up in that _romantic _situation last night."

Ino did a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and Sakura contemplated running for her life—most likely towards a church where demons like Yamanaka couldn't harm her with their creepy pedophile expressions and nonsensical blonde-talk.

"Romantic? As if, he totally tried to murder me and feel me up all at the same time," Sakura replied nonchalantly reaching for a lettuce shred of Ino's salad as if that statement was the most normal thing in the world.

Naruto flopped ungracefully into the seat to the left of Ino and right of Sakura with a large bowl of ramen and a overjoyed expression.

Ino just stared at Sakura gaping like a fish as Naruto started up a casual conversation about how cool orange ninjas would be.

"SASUKE UCHIHA TOUCHED YOUR BOOBS?"

…

The cafeteria broke into dead silence and stared curiously (quite a few fangirls were glaring) at the loud blonde and Sakura prayed to god that she'd just disappear or crawl under a rock and live with the cave people for the rest of her life. Maybe then the crazy fangirls wouldn't attempt to rip her hair out and cry over their precious Sasuke-"kun".

"…I did what?"

Naruto grinned at the confused Sasuke who had just come over with a tray of whole tomatoes in his plate with the school looking at him like he'd kicked a puppy… a puppy he'd never remembered molesting.

"So Bastard put the moves on Sakura-chan already, eh?" Nudge. Nudge.

Sakura and Sasuke both gave the blonde "burn in hell" looks and Ino inwardly cooed at the identical reactions. Ah, true love.

"Ino-pig, he didn't freakin' touch my…" Sakura gulped and a red color tinted her cheeks.

"Boobs…"

"'Cause there's nothin' there—OW! SAKURA-CHAN THAT HURTS, STOOOOOP!"

The pinkette huffed and released the boy's now red ear from her unforgiving grasp.

"Ino. Hall. Now."

Ino followed her best friend with the definition worthy expression of "I'm-in-big-trouble".

Once the two were a safe distance from the cafeteria's prying ears Sakura abruptly turned around and pulled the blonde's precious long hair.

"Idiot! Why would you say something like that out loud!"

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorr-ow!-y! I didn't me-ah!-an to it just s-slipped!"

"That was sooo embarrassing! I don't even like Sasuke like that and now his fangirls are going to have my head! Plus, what will Sasuke think now? I'm spreading stupid rumors like all of his other fangirls, I want-…Nevermind."

Sakura let go of the soft locks that fell back into place with ease after a few brisk strokes from Ino.

"No, tell me, what did you want?"

Some part of Sakura found it funny Ino chose _now _to be the compassionate, understanding friend. The other part was too embarrassed and is now berating herself for letting the line almost slip.

"Just forget it Ino, it was a spur of the moment thing."

Ino pouted with a puff of her cheeks and a cross of her arms. Her friend decided against mentioning she looked like a pregnant blowfish.

"Sakuuuuu-babez, tell meeeee~!"

"…Promise you can keep a secret and not freak out?"

…Hesitate…

Nod.

"Okay, well, I was going to sa—"

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN, INO-CHA—"

Ino kicked the now knocked out Naruto to the side and stretched her now red knuckles, never breaking eye contact with Sakura.

"Continue."

"I was going to say that… I want him to think of me…_differently _from his fangirls. He gave me his number last night and—"

"He gave you his number!"

"—And," A pointed look ended the topic, "he's…he's _okay _I guess, maybe, sorta, kinda cool and he told me a lot about how much he hates his fangirls and the things they do for his attention. I just…I guess I want to be his friend and for him to see me as his equal."

Ino was smiling full-force by the end of Sakura's little speech.

"If we were in Kurenai's English class right now you'd totally be rocking an A."

Sakura blushed and Ino squealed, jumping up and down.

"Friendship is the first step to love!"

Sakura rolled her eyed but Ino didn't miss the light blush staining her cheeks and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. The two would be Leaf High's perfect couple in no time!

…If it weren't for the secretly grinning Naruto on the floor sporting a black eye.

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

Said girl turned around curiously at the soft call of her name and her lips curved upwards slightly when she saw who was calling her, for once not in his soccer uniform after school due to his injury.

"Sasuke," she greeted as she finally reached him. A grinning brunette boy next to him caught her eye and Sakura couldn't help but to feel he looked familiar…

Sasuke seemed to notice the forgotten soccer team mate and motioned towards him with his left hand casually with a brief and to-the-point introduction.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Sakura smiled politely at the boy she finally remembered to be Ino's major crush for the year. Kiba smiled as well and held out a hand politely. As soon as Sakura made the mistake of accepting the "innocent handshake" Kiba pulled her closer. Sakura barely caught herself from stumbling (with her kick-ass track reflexes, y'know?).

"Quite the beautiful lady you are," he murmured almost seductively, almond colored eyed practically everywhere _but _her face.

_This guy creeps me out…_

Sakura let out a light "oof" as she was suddenly pulled backwards and being turned the opposite direction. All she saw was a flash of black and cream before she was being pulled by the wrist to a familiar black Mercedes.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Kyaa, teme was so jealous," Naruto whisper shouted from behind some bushes. In his hands were a pair of binoculars (he purposefully picked the furthest bush just to use them) and on his head was a camo-colored hat with leaves glued and taped around it.

"Mission Sakura-chan's dreams come true is in high gear—Ooh, who's that piece of hot lovin'?"

Naruto zoomed in to a purple haired girl in a light sun dress walking across the street and drool began to drip onto the grass.

"Tch, that's my cousin, dumbass."

Naruto slowly turned his head around to see a pissed-off Neji with a baseball uniform and bat conveniently in his hands.

"Heh, heh, so the creepy white eyes run in the family, eh?"

"I'd run if I were you, Naruto."

"Well said, Neji, I knew you were a prodigy!"

The last anyone has seen of Naruto that day was a flash of bright orange and yellow screaming "he's a crazy bastard, save me".

.

.

.

"So now you're kidnapping me?"

"Annoying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"Ugh, fuck you."

"…heh."

"Perv!"

"Aa."

"…I really hate you."

"I really hate Kiba."

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"I thought you guys were friends, you're on the same team right?"

"Hn, he's annoying."

"Psh, you say everything is annoying. Your fangirls, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, me…"

"…You're manageable."

"Was that a love confession from the famous, emotionless Uchiha," Sakura joked.

"Maybe."

She nearly choked on air and stared at her new chauffer with wide eyes. Sasuke didn't even glance at her and continued driving with his one arm as usual. Sakura almost thought she just imagined the whole conversation.

"…seriously?"

"Hn."

Pulling out her hair seemed like a good idea at the moment but Sakura refrained and scowled at Sasuke instead, hoping looks would start taking some scores and Sasuke would drop dead… but that'd probably kill Sakura too in a car crash with no driver.

_Hey, is he driving slow or am I imagining things?_

"Don't just 'hn' me you vocabulary-challenged cave man!"

_That sounded cooler in my head…_

He just remained silent and made a left turn, shifting Sakura's weight only minutely at the slow speed.

"You're a total jerk, and I'm starting to remember why I didn't like you in the first place," Sakura babbled, a habit of hers when upset.

"But I guess my opinion doesn't matter since the whole world seems to just _revolve _around Chicken-Ass Uchiha," Sasuke spared her an amused glance at the language but remained silent, hoping she'd shut up soon because it was _annoying _and (though he'd never admit it) upsetting to hear how she thought of him. He'd assumed they'd made a peace and could move on with their relationship but it seemed Sakura Haruno had other ideas.

"You seriously need your ego to get knocked down a few gallons, buddy, 'cause you're almost as douche-y as Neji Hyuuga, and _that's _saying something."

Ow, that one kind of hurt. Sasuke had been rivals with the pale-eyed boy since their first year of school and being compared to him—No—being labeled _worse than _Neji Hyuuga was enough to drive him to depression… this of course doesn't have anything to do with him caring about Sakura's opinions on him more than anyone else's (because he totally doesn't… at least he tells himself that).

"So I, as an aspiring doctor, recommend a few chill pills and some Gatorade _**Cool Blue **_to chillax that high self-esteem of yours sir."

Sakura tossed him a bottle of mentioned Gatorade flavor as if to prove her point as she opened her door of the Mercedes to leave, only to have a hand tug on her wrist to pull her back.

Sasuke avoided eye contact but spoke softly.

"Just stay away from Kiba, okay? He's…a playboy."

Sakura didn't know how to interpret that as she stood before her now empty curb staring at what used to be Sasuke's car. A few seconds ticked by and she didn't dare move a muscle then—

"Damn it, why does the asshole have to act so irresistible!"

* * *

_A/N: Ooh, I feel you, Sakura. And not in the Sasuke-way, I mean the understanding, non-molesting way._

_-Thanks for the I.S.S. Naruto Style reviews-_

_P.S: Spelling errors are likely considering I started this at about 3:00AM and it is 5:30AM right now...you guys are lucky I love you so much. _


	5. Gatorade: Strawberry Kiwi

_A/N: Hola~! Thank you all for reading this far and I'm afraid I must announce this:_

_This is the second to last chapter_

_One more measly chapter and The G-Series will be over. T_T_

_BUT, if you like this fic and my writing style do not fear because if you follow me I will be posting another SasuSaku multi-chapter fic right after this is finished!_

_So please do yourself a favor. ;)_

* * *

**The G-Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Temeeeeee~!"

Sasuke turned to glare at the wannabe-opera-singer only to end up with a "WTF" expression. Naruto didn't seem to notice the confusion on his face because he continued skipping over and grinning cheerfully.

"I know a secret," the blonde whispered playfully, "and you don't know!"

"Dobe," Sasuke paused as if trying to find the right words, "…what happened to your face?"

Naruto self consciously placed a hand over one of his two black eyes and the other lightly stroked the red bump on the back of his head, only to hiss in pain and retract the hand quickly. Neji sure knew how to wield a metal bat…

"Ino punched me, and then Neji beat me up for looking at his cousin."

Naruto then smiled, a light blush dusting his bruised cheeks.

"Her name is Hinata."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as he turned around and continued walking.

"Which," the blonde continued, easily keeping pace from years of practice, "comes to the matter at hand, concerning Sakura."

He noticed to millisecond of pause in his best friends step and grinned knowingly. He had totally just hit a cord and damn him to hell if he didn't completely sever that cord so the emotionless bastard could finally admit his feelings to Sakura-chan!

"Because I'm such a great and compassionate friend she told me a little secret about you two…"

Sasuke snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right. Knowing you Yamanaka only punched you because you were spying on them."

Naruto flinched.

_Dead on._

"The point is I know a secret!" Naruto cried, a little exasperated.

"Whatever, dobe."

"I'm serious! And it involves you, teme!"

"Hn."

"Don't you want to know!"

"No."

"But temeeeee!"

"…"

"Ugh, Sakura likes you, dammit!"

Naruto stopped and his eyes widened when he realized just how loud he'd said that and just _who _happened to be right in front of them, besides the rest of the student body of course.

Sakura, who was standing only a few feet away with Ino gaped and no one said anything for a long minute.

Naruto was the first to recover and immediately stepped forward to apologize to Sakura before Ino beat him to the punch—literally.

"Idiot!"

"Ow!"

"Why would you say something like that!"

"I-Ino-chan, stop hitting meee!"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura blankly who was now rivaling the color of his favorite fruit.

Before Sasuke had the chance to even think about speaking Sakura was gone, putting that extra three hours of track practice every day to good use and Ino was willing to ignore Naruto's stupidity long enough to go after Sakura the best she could in six-inch stiletto heels.

Naruto rubbed his newest bruise and laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess it's just us, huh? Hehehe…"

Sasuke gave Naruto a pointed look before turning around to his first period class as the bell rang.

.

.

.

"It's okay," Ino whispered as comfortingly as she could while patting the sobbing girl's back. Sakura only choked out a weak "no its not" between sobs.

The two best friends were currently sitting on the hard concrete floor of a random supply closet on the top floor with no lighting and suspicious sounds that reminded Ino of rats rummaging through nameless cleaning products and old desks.

However disgusted and degraded Ino felt in the small, moldy room she stayed anyway. _Anything for Sakura, _she thought to herself. After a few minutes the pinkette had calmed down a lot and was only sniffling occasionally.

A sudden thought crossed Ino's mind and she suddenly began to laugh, seemingly for no reason. Green eyes looked up at her curiously.

"You did the most cliché thing ever," Ino said through giggles.

"Running away from a love confession? So overdone!"

Sakura pouted and lightly jabbed the blonde's arm.

"What you have done?"

Ino answered immediately.

"Told him myself, that I love him."

"But…what if he rejects you?"

"What makes you think he'd do that?"

Sakura blinked, surprised at the question. It took her a moment to consider it and another three to think about it.

"Well…" She trailed off, trying to stall for time to rack her brain for any clues he may have given her.

"After the first day you two met," Ino interrupted, "he apologized to you via Gatorade. The next day he opened up to you and even laughed and _blushed! _Any emotions other than annoyance are unheard of even in the fangirls' Sasuke Records archives. During your track meet thing he wasted the time he could have been spending home with the excuse of a broken arm just to see you. And, again, he gave you another Gatorade and offered to drive you home before I ditched you. And, during said drive home, he kind of _saved your life. _And don't think I didn't see what happened yesterday when he totally got jealous because of Kiba flirting with you."

Sakura was flabbergasted to say the least. She was flabbergasted at how many reasons she had to believe Sasuke at least liked her as a friend, flabbergasted at how many details Ino had paid attention to over the week and flabbergasted she hadn't noticed any of these before.

"B-but," Sakura began defiantly, refusing to believe Ino's observations.

"Have you ever asked him if he likes you?" Ino interrupted again, an unusually serious but smug expression in her deep blue eyes.

"_Was that a love confession from the famous, emotionless Uchiha?"_

"Y-yeah, but in a roundabout way—I wasn't serious," Sakura answered.

Ino nodded, slightly surprised the pinkette actually had though she somewhat expected it.

"And what did he reply?"

"_**Maybe."**_

Sakura blushed as realization hit her like a blind elephant.

.

.

.

_I can do this, be brave, Sakura!_

Sakura nodded to her inner pep-talk and continued towards the soccer locker rooms. The teams were already in the middle of training so the chances of walking in on something embarrassing were unlikely and fortunately she'd seen Sasuke going into the little brick building a few moments before, most likely to get something he'd forgotten.

She continued to take deep breaths and will her body to calm her racing heartbeat and the butterflies rampaging in her belly.

Sakura's white ballet flats thudded on the concrete softly as she stepped into the room. A light breeze ruffled her red blouse and her hands tightened further in their clenched state out of nervousness.

As predicted, Sasuke was pulling something out of his bag facing away from her and they were alone.

_Alone. With Sasuke. Unsupervised. In a building with showers, oh god help me!_

Sakura scolded herself for thinking such things only to have her complete thought process system come to a halt when Sasuke turned around and looked up at her with a "why are you here" expression.

She vaguely noted he wasn't in uniform, which was expected due to the cast still on his right arm.

_Remember, Saku, be brave! Look him in the eyes and tell him how you feel!_

Sakura did as told and looked him directly in the eyes with a determined expression. She took a deep breath and began.

"Sasuke," she said surprisingly evenly, "I—what is that?"

Sasuke blinked and glanced down to the object in his left hand Sakura was pointing at.

"Gatorade," he answered monotonously, though with a "you should know that" undertone.

The pinkette tilted her head in confusion.

"Really? I've never seen that flavor before…" Sakura admitted, seeming to forget she was nervous and why she was there.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded and watched curiously as he unscrewed the cap and took a small sip of the pastel pink liquid.

"What's it taste like?"

Sasuke paused as if thinking for a moment.

"Guess."

Sakura opened her mouth to inquire how she could "guess" but only a muffled squeak came out while Sasuke's lips covered hers and his arm were pulling her closer from her thin waist.

For a moment her heart skipped a beat and her mind went on override and she was sure she was about to die of a heart attack. But she was still alive a few seconds later and Sasuke was still kissing her and—

_Oh my god he's kissing me!_

Sakura felt a buzz she used to think was only caused by too much coffee and couldn't find it in her to sort out her now disorientated and incoherent thoughts. It felt like a full five minutes before something in her messed up my said "hey, maybe we should kiss him back and not stand here like a dead fish".

And the thing's suggestion was quickly followed through because not even a full second later her arms were around his neck, her eyes were closed, and her hands were in his dark hair.

Sasuke broke the lip contact for a moment and before Sakura could pull away and open her eyes he was back but in a different position. The small action made the innocent peck become a passionate kiss that was a small moan from an official make-out session.

Something else in her mind remembered her biology teacher, Orochimaru, and said "hey, humans require oxygen". This thing's suggestion was not appreciated so much and Sasuke seemed to read her mind because he broke away.

When the kiss ended (though she was still holding onto him) Sakura flushed and avoided eye contact like the plague. A small smile reached her lips when she recalled why he had kissed her.

"Strawberry Kiwi."

Sasuke looked confused for a second before the statement finally registered and he smiled minutely.

And he _smiled _minutely.

He _smiled _minutely.

He _smiled. _

"Aa."

Sakura giggled at the one syllable reply and found the sudden courage to hug him even more than she already was. She was near tears when he squeezed her slightly as well with his one able arm.

The two stayed like that for a while, both thinking the same thing:

_The moment is perfect._

* * *

_A/N: Not much humor and a much shorter chapter but I hope that last scene made up for it. ^^;_

_As I always say, the more reviews the faster the update._

**_Oh and to everyone who favorites and/or follows this fic and doesn't review:_**

**_I know who you are. Either review or sleep with your eyes open, and that includes you, pirateKitten11893 ^^_**

**__**_Nah, I'm just joking... sort of._


	6. Gatorade: Fierce Grape

**The G-Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You know," Ino drawled suggestively, "the ancient Greeks believed grapes to be the fruit of _love_."

Sakura ignored her and continued finishing their English class work assignments, only pausing for a few sips of grape flavored Gatorade.

Their teacher Kurenai-sensei was out of the classroom doing something or another—most likely flirting with the P.E. teacher assistant Asuma-sensei. Most of the unsupervised classroom was being rowdy like average teenagers do with the occasional responsible student diligently studying—Sakura was one of the latter.

Ino pouted at the lack of response.

"So _nothing _happened when you confessed last week?"

Sakura sighed and released her pencil to take another much appreciated sip of Fierce Grape Gatorade.

"I already told you what happened!" Sakura whispered with embarrassment dusting her cheeks in the form of red.

Ino couldn't help but to giggle from the thought of the two lovebirds kissing. She had chosen to pretend the two shared a romantic moment in a park instead of a smelly boy's locker room during soccer practice.

"I mean what did he say? Did he confess his undying love for you he had harbored since the moment he laid eyes on you or what?"

Sakura grimaced at the thought of something so uncharacteristically sappy and corny coming from Sasuke. She would surely have gotten nightmares.

_Pig does have a point though, Sasuke didn't really say anything…but I didn't either._

"No, but Strawberry Kiwi is like the Gatorade flavor of love confession right? Isn't that the same as 'I love you'?"

The blonde deadpanned and Sakura inwardly sulked.

The thought that maybe Ino was right and maybe he should have said something crossed her mind. Maybe it was a sign or something, like he has commitment problems or something…

_Ugh, since when did I even care about things like this! Stupid Ino and her stupid influence on all things female…_

"Even Naruto, the idiot, confessed to Hinata and here the 'perfect' Sasuke can't eve—"

"Wait, what!"

Ino frowned at being interrupted but backtracked anyway.

"You didn't hear? It happened earlier today after art class. Ugh, I don't know why Sasori-sensei even put me in that stupid class. Totally redic."

Sakura was in a state of "lost" and didn't know whether to yell at Naruto for not telling her sooner that he liked the shy girl or tackle him with hugs and congrats'. The moment of happiness was soon forgotten with Ino's next statement.

"So where does that leave you and Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"I have a girlfrieeeeeend~!" Naruto sang loudly doing some sort of victory "dance", if it were legal to call it that.

Neji, from the other side of the gym, was being restrained by Lee and Kiba from murdering the oblivious blonde and Sasuke was willing the day to be over—or at least P.E.

Asuma-sensei was somewhere in the supply room doing _things _with Kurenai-sensei he claimed to be "fundamental in the education of the youth". The only person dumb enough to buy it was Lee though; the "youth" part had struck a chord with him and left him near tears. It was creepy to be honest.

"Naruto," Sasuke called with obvious irritation, "_shut up."_

The blonde stopped dancing to smirk at his best friend cockily.

"You're just jealous Sakura has no feelings for you _at all." _

As much as Neji hated the blonde who was stealing his cousin's innocence he hated the Uchiha more and had to let out a snicker on that one, along with many other males in the gymnasium.

"Hn."

Naruto, knowing Sasuke longer than anyone, knew he was pushing the raven-haired boy's buttons and _well. _He wasn't sadistic but everyone needs a little payback, right? Maybe he could even knock down that Uchiha Ego into a more realistic size.

"She didn't even say she likes you, I'd probably be jealous if I were you too."

A few more "manly" giggles (mostly Lee) and taunting chuckles were heard from around the room.

"My relationships are none of your concern."

"You mean _lack _of relationship," Naruto corrected smugly before Asuma-sensei's loud voice broke through the room telling everyone to get in place for volleyball—

Naruto really wished he'd chosen to make fun of Sasuke a day they _weren't _using such painful equipment.

.

.

.

"Um….may I ask why Kiba and Hinata are at our table?"

Ino looked up to see Sakura standing I front of the cafeteria table awkwardly with a plastic tray of mystery meat and burnt broccoli.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you Kiba and I got together and Naruto wanted to bring his girlfriend, is that ok with you?"

Sakura blinked and nodded dumbly, slowly taking a seat between Hinata and Kiba who were across from Ino and Naruto. Sasuke sat across from Sakura seconds after she had sat down.

Hinata greeted her kindly, albeit shy, and Kiba gave her a heartwarming smile.

"I just want to apologize for last week; I didn't know you and Sasuke were together—"

"They're not!"

Everyone looked at Ino in surprise for the sudden outburst and she smiled nervously.

"I mean, they aren't a couple so don't feel bad…"

Everyone disregarded the interruption and Kiba smiled at Sakura again wo smiled back slightly and nodded.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke curiously who was being more silent than usual—if that was possible.

Ino gave Naruto a pointed look and he nodded back before both turned towards their lovers.

"So Kiba-cakes, how was P.E.?" Ino asked softly with a dreamy expression.

Kiba spared Sasuke a glance before replying even more dreamily.

"It was hell without you, honey bunches."

"Oh Kiba, I love you so much!"

Sakura inwardly gagged.

"Hina-boo, were you alright in third period? I was so worried about you, I can't think of anything without you!"

_Oh god, them too?_

"Naru-kun, m-me too!"

Five minutes of lovey-dovey talk later left a _very _flustered and uncomfortable Sakura with a somewhat similar Sasuke sitting silently in their seats.

"Oh, look," Ino suddenly shouted, pointing towards a large flyer across the room, "there's a grape-popsicle sale free for couples, we should go!"

Naruto nodded smiling before asking Hinata if that was okay. Hinata and Kiba both agreed and the four had left in a flash, leaving Sasuke and Sakura at the table alone.

.

.

.

"Do you think our plan is working?" Ino whispered peeping through the cafeteria doors' windows.

"Totally, teme looked so envious!"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes, they seemed rather… uncomfortable."

Kiba grinned in agreement.

"Totally, Sasuke's face was hilarious when we started making out!"

Ino willed herself not to go into Kiba-Fangirl mode over the memory.

"At this rate they'll be confessing before lunch is over!"

.

.

.

"Um…" Sakura trailed off awkwardly, looking anywhere but Sasuke.

Sasuke was doing likewise and had his chin in his palms with his elbows on the table in a "nonchalant" pose.

"I should probably talk to Kakashi-sensei about my report so… later."

Sakura quickly stood from her chair and gathered her things before all but teleporting away.

.

.

.

"Damn it, Sakura-chan!"

.

.

.

The rest of the day consisted of Team Love (Ino had picked the name for the four) upping their tactics to bring the two together—which only seemed to push them further apart. Sakura always seemed to have an excuse for any times she and Sasuke were left alone together and it was starting to become frustrating on Ino's part.

Team Love's tactics had ranged from the simple "I love you"s to adulterated make-out sessions, to small gifts to each other, to even talk of marriage. But it seemed no matter what they did the couple they wanted to flourish the most had no positive changes whatsoever.

By the end of the day everyone had given up and were bidding each other farewell at the school's parking lot between Ino and Sasuke's cars.

"It was very nice meeting you, Haruno-san," Hinata murmured shyly, hugging the pinkette who returned the hug fully.

"You can call me Sakura you know, and it was wonderful meeting you as well," Sakura replied before sending Naruto a large smile who was surprised but grinned back, "and if Naruto hurts you in any way I'll be sure to neuter him personally with a chainsaw."

The blonde broke into a cold sweat.

"Hehe, S-Sakura-chan you're so f-funny, ehe…"

Ino squealed and pulled both Hinata and Sakura into a group hug with tears building in her eyes.

"I'll miss you guys so much…!"

"Calm down, Ino, It's not like they're moving away or anything, you'll see them tomorrow…"

Ino looked back at Kiba with a warning glare, silently telling him to hush or face the same consequences as Naruto.

He apparently got the message because he took a step back and moved his binder in front of his crotch protectively.

After the girls broke apart (more like Ino finally stopped choking them when Hinata turned an unhealthy shade of blue) and everyone finished their goodbyes the teenagers began to head home, Kiba volunteering to walk Ino which surprised and excited her very much considering Team Love was already over and Hinata with Naruto, obviously. Neji, of course, was glaring at him from afar _daring _him to put a single impure hand on his cousin.

Sakura turned to Sasuke who was fishing his keys from his black messenger bag.

The sun was already setting and altered the colors of everything, making Sakura's hair look like a much lighter goldish-pink and giving Sasuke's an almost blue tint.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess," Sakura concluded, nervously fumbling with the hem of her white blouse.

Sasuke opened his car door and Sakura turned around to start the somewhat short walk to her house.

"Love you, later."

Sakura paused and blinked.

_Had… had he really just said that so casually like that?_

Sakura turned around to make sure she wasn't imagining things. The black Mercedes was already hallway down the parking lot by now and Sakura couldn't help but to laugh, and laugh, and laugh some more.

Because only Sasuke Uchiha could make something as dynamic as love a casual farewell.

Sakura smiled.

_Because only Sasuke Uchiha could make her fall in love over a bottle of orange Gatorade._

* * *

_A/N: Woot, The G-Series is officially over!_

_I'm very excited to finish this but at the same time I'll really miss writing this fic-even if it only lasted for about a week._

_Anyway, here are my acknowledgements:_

__**CHAPTER ONE (G1)**

**sweets-n-tea**

**emosaku**

**meantimegirl**

**yoyo**

**Guest**

**cHaSiNg PaPeR bUtTeRfLiEs**

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**

**sparkleflower**

**Pilar Ann**

**CHAPTER TWO (G2)  
**

**4utureOlympian**

**sweets-n-tea**

**Shadow Wolf**

**Darknesse Sidhe**

**XOnaruxhinaOX**

**Guest2**

**betty69blue**

**Samoan123**

**Midnight Angel Sakura **

** . .21**

**Guest3**

**Pilar Ann**

**Guest**

**Guest4**

**ZOMG its Angie**

**CHAPTER THREE (G3)  
**

**Guest**

**Pilar Ann**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**mk**

**moonluver92**

**DancinAngel-love**

**KennyFinnster**

**DoubleDreams**

**ZOMG its Angie**

**Rain**

**BlaackPepper**

**CHAPTER FOUR (G4)**

**ZOMG its Angie**

**Pilar Ann**

**Guest**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

**AwesomePossum**

**mk**

**CHAPTER FIVE (G5)  
**

**Samoan123**

**Midnight Angel Sakura**

** . .21**

**Shadow Wolf**

**FlameOfAFriend94**

**ZOMG its Angie**

**SakusGhettoInner**

**Darknesse Sidhe**

**theheartstourniquet**

**Pilar Ann**

**CherrySakuraBlossoms**

**nkashidil**

**BlaackPepper**

**EVERY CHAPTER**

**Pilar Ann (her reviews make me so very happy!)**

* * *

****_And lastly I'd like to say **my newest multi-chap SasuSaku fic " Peace over Popularity"'s first chapter will be posted today!**_

_****Or you can read my one-shot **"Uncliche" **which has an undetermined post date._

**...  
**_Please follow me as an author if you like my fanfictions and want first news of many more to come. _

_My documents folder is loaded with SasuSaku fics (as well as other pairings) yet to be posted. It's almost sad, really._

_Anyway, I have dishes to put away and wash so thank you for your continued support and I hope you've enjoyed my writing this far._


End file.
